


do you think they are happy?

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Death, Counts as both, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funerals, Hurt/No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, no beta read, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: "I, I never had it all quite figured outI never really learned what growing up was all aboutAnd I still don't knowAnd there are so many things that I wish I could say I've doneThey say that time flies when you're having funDoes time only fly when you're young?"- 2004 by Anthony Amorim------------------------------Tommy and Tubbo's afterlife.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951354
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	do you think they are happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This one-shot takes place in a different AU than my other fics. All you need to know is that SBI + Tubbo are all family.
> 
> If you like this fic, please comment, give kudos, and subscribe to the series if you want! Hope you have a good morning/afternoon/night where you are and please enjoy!

_Your hair is slightly wet from the dew-soaked grass._

_You know that his hair is wet as well since both of you have been spending your entire day in your field. It is the middle of spring so you had to find a patch of the field that wasn’t completely covered in poppies of every color and he didn’t want to potentially hurt any of the bees. You didn’t really care where you had to lay but whatever he wants, you are happy to provide._

_The sun is at the top of the sky when you wake up from your nap. You sit up and rub your eyes, you still have dirt under your fingernails from the work you did yesterday. You look to your side and he is still fast asleep. His brown hair is as messy as always and his usually in-motion body is still._

(When I first met ------- and --------, they were just little boys who were in charge of a country. But, a country different than the one you are thinking of).

_You wish you had a pen because you so, so, want to draw something on his face. You watch as he also slowly begins to wake up, his eyes are unfocused for a second before they sharpen. He sees you looking down at him and he playfully glares at you, and he tries to sit up but he stops as he sees that the poppies’ pollen has stained his pants, you laugh your ass off at his disgruntled expression._

_He stands up with a jump before he starts to run after you. You scream and start to run across the field, laughing the entire time. You both sprint across the field, he is slightly faster than you so he manages to catch up and tackle you to the ground. You can tell that your shirt is gonna be covered in grass for days but you don’t really care._

(When they were young, they were afraid of the world. I wonder if they still should have been afraid).

_As you lay on the ground, you hear the sound of the river nearby. You realize that neither of you has had any water all day, so you look to your left and see that he is now on the ground next to you. You flick his forehead and point over to the woods, he looks confused but his eyes light up and know what you are thinking without a word._

_You both walk over to the river and you both take a sip from it. Of course, since you are both dumb kids, you flick water over at him once you are done, and he does the same thing at the same time. This evolves into a full-on water fight that lasts until you both hear a rustling in the woods and you both jump up to look._

(Most people would have called them great soldiers, I would call them the smartest kids I ever fucking met).

_But, it is only a small family of foxes who are carrying torn up poppies in their mouth. You are both reminded of your recently newly found older brother and you know he is probably waiting for you two back home. But, you know that he will let you two be out as late as you two want as long as you tell him._

_Neither of you wants to go back home right now so you just let the foxes pass on by. You two spend the next couple of hours, sitting by the riverside talking about anything and everything. You talk about your elder brother who is writing a new song, and how you think you could definitely write something better. You talk about your other older brother and how his birthday is coming up soon, and that you should make him new sunglasses with pride tinted shades._

(They helped make a new country of freedom, I don’t blame their newly found brothers who I met recently. I only truly blame their eldest brother who pulled all of them into that war in the first place but I can’t hate him).

_You both keep talking until he begins to yawn because he is tired from your game of tag. You are also kinda tired so you both start to head out of the woods. You walk out to see dozens of fireflies and bees flying around in swarms, most of them resting on the poppies. He immediately looks at you and runs into the swarms._

_You run after him, slightly afraid that he is going to get stung. You slow down when you remember that he has had bees for most of his life and he has never been stung before. He holds his arms out and they all land on his hands like he is a princess or something, this makes you laugh hysterically._

(------ was the more creative of the two but ------ was the more social of the two, to say the least. But, they were both kind even if they hid it).

_He looks back at you in confusion but he joins in on your laughter. You both spend the rest of the time chasing after them, catching them in your hands. Neither of you even have to do much so they rest in your hair without either of you trying. You yell the entire time about how you have more in your hair since they land on people who have more girlfriends._

_He says that they actually land on stupid people. You playfully gasp at this and flick him off. He returns the favor so you run at him, ready to tackle but you stop once you see the beautiful sunset off in the distance, the sky a dark blue on the edge but it shifts from lavender to pink to yellow before it is bright orange on the sun’s slowly shrinking form._

(They were not patient at all except when it came to what they cared about, and each other. But, it makes sense to be patient with the other half of your soul).

_You point out how the pink in the sky is half as bright as your other elder brother’s hair. He mentions that nothing is as pink as your guys’ brother is. You can’t help to agree but mention that his pink is usually darker because of blood and coffee. He laughs because it is true, your elder brother basically lives off that stuff._

(Their other elder brother, who was only there at the end of the boy’s journey, is less responsible than his twin but he was the one who pulled the trigger. I still wonder why all my eldest boys were murderers? Where did I go wrong as a father?).

_You both know that if your dad was here, he would have already pointed out the clouds today were basically non-existent. Both of your hearts ache at the thought of your dad but you know he is going to visit, you all soon so there is nothing to worry about. He always comes back._

(My own wish was that I could have seen them one last time. My world was broken and I wasn’t able to leave before my youngest boys were already gone).

_You ruffle his hair and all of the bugs go fly out, he grumbles at this before he jumps up, since you have always been taller, and he ruffles your hair as well. Your bugs also fly away as you complain. But, you aren’t really mad, you have an even better pet at home. A cow is much cooler than just some bugs, you say. He punches you in the gut for your snarky comment._

_You, of course, deserve it. As you both remember your pets back home, you sigh knowing that you should start heading home. You tell him this and he sighs as well but he lights up and tells you that he has something to show you. You let him drag you over to where you took your original nap and he grabs two poppy flower crowns from the ground._

(You all know these boys as well I did, I think we all know that no matter what we did, those boys would have fought anyway. They were both so loyal, to a fault almost).

_He puts one on your head then he puts his own on. You ask him when he made these crowns, and he tells you that he made them while you were asleep before he fell asleep as well. You ask him how he did it so quietly, he tells you that he has learned to be quiet from crime._

_You chuckle at this before you grab his hand and you both begin to walk back to your horses. You both swing your hands as you walk, carefully stepping across the ground. You don’t want to step on any of the bees or fireflies’ resting spots._

(----- died protecting his twin, and ----- died as collateral because some sick man said that they shouldn’t be apart. He is a devil but I don’t know if he was 100% wrong. I think life for one of them alone would have been worse than any afterlife).

_He gets up on his horse with a hand up from you then you get up on your horse. You shift the reins and as you do, he looks at you before he yells that you should both race back home. You say no, but only because you don't want his spirits to be too crushed from losing before you send your horse into a sprint._

_He yells after you before he sends his horse into a sprint as well. You both ride down the path, your flower crowns barely holding on, screaming and laughing the entire time. The light on the receding sun lighting your backs._

(They were just boys. My boys, I shouldn’t have to be doing this, oh gods-. Sorry, but I should have never been giving a eulogy at my fucking twin sixteen-year-olds' funeral. If anything, they should have been giving one at mine, their old man’s but they aren’t).

_You feel a grin spread across your face because you know that you and him, sorry, you and your twin, can come back to this field tomorrow. The fighting has been over for months and nothing bad is gonna happen again, you can both be boys. Your brothers are making sure of it because they all love you. None of them would ever hurt you._

_The thought of them hurting you makes you laugh but you are taken out of your thoughts by your twin’s horse starting to get ahead of you. You yell after him to slow down, only you are allowed to win. So, you speed your horse and we watch you ride away, your twin at your side. Both of you freer than you have ever been._

(I am a morning father who has been forced to give a eulogy at my youngest boys’ funerals because their eldest brothers and other cruel men wanted power and chaos. My other sons are in a “place” now where their minds can hopefully be healed but even if they get better, I don’t know if I can take them back into my home. I still love them, even if I shouldn’t but I won’t let my other sons murderers be anywhere near the last place those poor boys called home).

(You were all their friends, mentors, found brothers, allies, or perhaps even rivals. But, we can all agree that these boys, my boys, were the kindest, smartest, most loyal kids that have ever lived. I hope wherever they are now is better than here and I hope that I get to see them again one day, but for now, I will live for them. They would all of us to live. They both just wanted to live).

_Your boys are safe now, don’t worry. Even the gods love these boys, so they are free forever. You raised them well. Thank you for letting this world have for as long as we did, even if we hurt them, they were still the best thing that ever happened to us. When you get here, they can show you how to make poppy flower crowns and that would be just lovely, wouldn’t it?_

(Somewhere, two elder brothers are regretting what they have done. The warrior wishes he never pulled the trigger and the poet wishes he never made the gun).

**Author's Note:**

> Poppies; eternal sleep, oblivion, imagination


End file.
